


Home at Last

by candescence



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Source Code (2011), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candescence/pseuds/candescence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is my first fic, yay! The pairing is Steve/Tony with hints at past Steve/Bucky.  It's a Source Code crossover, and it's probably god awful. Any mistakes or glaring inaccuracies are entirely my fault. Feedback is welcome and appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home at Last

 

      Steve Rogers sat up with a start on a train. Where the hell was he? Steve looked around in fear before his eyes settled on the dark headed male in front of him. He seemed to be waiting for an answer, "earth to Chris, you in there?" The man smiled  
  
Steve sat back and blinked at the stranger in confusion  
  
"You alright, Chris?" The dark headed man reached across the seat to touch Steve's knee  
  
"I'm not Chris," Steve shook his head, "I…. Who are you?"  
  
"Tony....your coworker....we...are you alright?" The man- Tony- had his brow knitted in confusion  
  
Steve shook his head, "I...I don't know you. My name is captain Steve Rogers, and I'm a soldier for the 57th infantry. I'm serving in Kuwait right now. I don't know who you think I am, but I'm not that person. Please excuse me, sir." Steve stood and hurried into the train bathroom, leaving a confused and hurt looking Tony behind him.  
  
Steve leaned over the sink and stared into the running water. How the hell did he end up on a train, with strangers, in America? He was moving with his crew less than 16 hours ago, they had just been assigned with a new watch and were shipping out for it.  
  
Steve looked up and made eye contact with himself in the mirror and he froze. Then snatched back and almost shouted in horror.  
  
The man staring back at him in the mirror wasn't him. He copied all of Steve's movements, and even looked a bit like Steve.  
  
Steve stepped forward and studied himself more. The man in the mirror had shorter hair than Steve, and had an impressive amount of scruff going around his face, something Steve had never considered doing. His hair was also considerably darker. He was built similarly, but looked different enough that Steve couldn't comprehend what was going on.  
  
Steve shucked the blazer he had on, revealing the polo he had on underneath. This Chris person whose body he was in had tattoos on both biceps, Steve recoiled from the sight of them and rubbed over them to try to make them come off.  
  
Steve quickly pulled the blazer back on and headed back into the train car.  
  
"Chris! Hey! What are you doing?" Tony called after him. Steve hurried to the doors as the slid open on a perfect spring day. Steve stepped out and grabbed a bystander, "where am I??" Steve shook the person lightly  
  
"Chicago, dude" the kid squirmed away and walked off  
  
Steve shook his head and got back on the train. Tony pinned him to the wall, "what the hell is wrong with you??" He hissed, "You’re acting weird"  
  
Steve pushed Tony back and shook his head, "I don't know you, I'm not in Chicago, I am not this Chris person! I have nothi-"  
  
\-------  
  
Steve shot awake in a small chamber, "what the fuck" he hissed, his blood felt like it was all in his head, and he squirmed against the restraints holding him in place.  
  
"Captain Rogers, do you copy?" A woman's voice cut through the silence  
  
"What the hell was that?" Steve shouted  
  
"Sir, please regulate your memory pattern," the woman's voice commanded  
  
"Where the hell am I?" Steve shouted  
  
"You're on the helicarrier, sir, please regulate"  
  
"What is a helicarrier? Has anyone informed Bucky that I'm stateside? Where's my crew? Where is Natasha an-"  
  
"Regulate! Did you find the bomb, sir?"  
  
Steve's head shot up and for the first time he saw a woman's face on a screen to his right.  
  
"No, Captain Hill, I did not" Steve answered automatically  
  
"Then you will be going back in. Find the bomb and find the bomber" Hill nodded crisply, "charge the drivers, Bruce" she said to someone off screen  
  
Suddenly Steve's world evaporated around him and he was plummeted into a violent flash of blue and white.  
  
Then nothing.  
  
\-------  
  
"Chris, hey, Chris," the tenor voice shook Steve from his darkness, "you in there, Chris?"  
  
Steve sat up and rubbed his eyes, "uh. Yes?"  
  
"Good, I was saying that I took your advice and broke things off with pepper. You were right, she wasn't right for me" Tony smiled warmly at Steve  
  
"Is this a sim?" Steve stood, "it must be. Excuse me." Steve walked off again. Back to the bathroom. Once closed off in the bathroom, he pulled the wallet out of his back pocket.  
  
'Chris Evans. Thirty two years old. Theater teacher.' The ID's and employee cards read. Steve shook his head at the picture of the man from the mirror in his wallet, how is this him?  
  
Steve shoved the wallet back in his pocket, "okay," he thought, "bomb. Bomb. Bomb. Where is the bomb?"  
  
He looked up and saw that a vent was out of place, Steve rolled his eyes, this sim would be too easy.  
  
He climbed up and pushed the vent out of the way carefully, he eased himself into the opening and saw the bomb sitting to his left.  
  
Steve huffed an annoyed breath, "really? This is unnecessarily huge. I found it, hill. Now what?"  
  
Steve stared at the ceiling, "oh right, the bomber."  
  
Steve slipped the vent back in place and headed back into the car.  
  
"Alright!" Steve shouted, flashing the employee ID in his wallet, "homeland security! There's a bomb on this train and I need everyone to turn off all cell phones and laptops!"  
  
Tony creased his brows at Steve and mouthed, 'what the hell' to him.  
  
Steve ignored him and quickly approached the only man who hadn't put his phone away.  
  
The man was typing quickly on his blackberry, ignoring Steve's angry shouting, "fuck off, dude" the man said  
  
Steve punched him in the jaw, and Tony pounced on Steve, "what the hell, Chris?" He crowed as he stabilized the man’s head, "what's gotten into you??"  
  
Steve shoved Tony off him, "there is a bomb on this train and everyone is going to die beca-"  
  
\--------  
  
Steve shot awake in his chamber again, "what the fuck?" He shouted  
  
"Did you find the bomb, captain?"  
  
"Yes, in the vent above the bathroom sink, cell phone detonator."  
  
"And the bomber?"  
  
"I don't know yet"  
  
"You will be sent back in. Eight minutes, as always, captain."  
  
"Wait! Who is Chris Evans??"  
  
The woman stared at him before rolling off screen, speaking in hushed tones to someone, then returning back to stare intently at Steve.  
  
"At 7:47 this morning, a commuter train exploded in Chicago, instantly killing everyone on board. Chris Evans, for all intents and purposes, is you. While you are in the source code, people will see you as Chris, know you as Chris, think of you as Chris. You will still be Steve, just in someone else's body."  
  
"Where's the man? The one with the eye patch? I saw him earlier, he looks like he's in charge. I want to speak to him" Steve yanked at the restraints  
  
"After this trip. Bruce, charge the drivers"  
  
Steve started flailing wildly against his restraints then  
  
\------  
  
"Chris....I took your advice." Tony smiled warmly at Steve  
  
"Broke things off with pepper?" Steve was still looking wildly around the train.  
  
"Yeah, I did"  
  
"Never thought she was right for you, anyways" Steve's gaze settled on Tony.  
  
"Are you all right? You seem a little distracted this morning"  
  
"Just got a lot on my mind"  
  
Tony nodded and smiled at Steve, "that's understandable."  
  
"What's this guys story?" Steve jerked his head in the direction of the man sitting across from them.  
  
"Clint? Uh, he was a circus attraction, then an Olympic archer, he does something for some government agency now." Tony seemed confused, "you've talked to him about it before."  
  
"Right, right. What about him?" Steve nodded at the gangly college kid who had told him they were in Chicago  
  
"Never seen him before" Tony shrugged  
  
Steve nodded, "hey, Tony. You uh, you wanna get off here?"  
  
Tony blinked at Steve, "this isn't our stop..."  
  
"I know, let's just...let's take a walk" Steve smiled winningly at Tony  
  
"I- okay..." Tony gathered his stuff and they exited the train together.  
  
"Wait for me here, gotta...take care of something" Steve followed the man- Clint- into the station.  
  
Once down in the bathroom, out of sight of everyone, Steve could hear Clint talking lowly into his cell phone.  
  
Clint exited the stall and smiled at Steve, "hey, Chris, how's it going?"  
  
"Great, Clint! How's the shoulder doing?" Steve smiled winningly at Clint  
  
"Better," Clint rolled his right shoulder, "it still gives me some grief from time to time. But being a pencil pusher now sure helps"  
  
Steve hummed in agreement and washed his hands, "well, have a good day, Clint."  
  
Steve headed back up the stairs, no way was it this guy.  
  
Steve opened the doors and exited back outside where Tony was tapping on his phone erratically.  
  
"You ready to go, Tony?" Steve smiled  
  
"Sure sure, let me just...." Tony's voice trailed off, "alright. Let's go."  
  
Steve didn't hear him, he was following the gangly college kid from the train now.  
  
"Hey! Hey kid!" Steve called  
  
"Me?" The kid whirled around  
  
"Yeah! You dropped this," Steve held up a psychology text book, "fell out of your bag back there"  
  
"Oh Jesus, thank you so much. I would have been so fucked." The kid took the book and smiled at Steve winningly, "did you go to college?"  
  
Steve nodded, "I understand, text books are expensive. Have a good day, kid"  
  
The kid grinned and took off to catch his next train.  
  
"That was sweet of you, I didn't even notice he had dropped the book." Tony smiled up from his phone, then returned to tapping on it again.  
  
A man suddenly dashed between them, snatching Tony's laptop case  
  
Tony swore loudly and Steve took off after the man.  
  
Steve tackled the man to the ground, snatched the computer out of his hands, and rolled smoothly away from him.  
  
The man stood, and shoved Steve on to the tracks.  
  
Steve swore internally, this Chris's body was smaller than his, less muscled. He opened his eyes and pain exploded at the back of his head. Noise was nothing but a roar and his vision was a blur.  
  
"Chris please, please take my hand. Dammit Chris take my hand get off the tracks!" Tony plead, his voice breaking.  
  
Steve opened his eyes and reached for Tony's hand whe-  
  
\----------  
  
"Captain Rogers, do not deviate." Hill snapped  
  
"With all due respect, ma'am, I suspected the government worker." Steve strained against his restraints, and they creaked  
  
"Well, that's not a good enough reason to get off the train. Your miss-"  
  
Static.  
  
"Hill?" Steve's head snapped up, the screen was blank, emitting static from the speakers.  
  
"Hello?" Steve called, straining more on his restraints.  
  
The capsule began flooding. Filling with freezing cold water.  
  
Steve shouted a few more times before finally breaking the restraints, "dammit" he muttered. He managed to punch a hole in the floor of the capsule before it reached his hips.  
  
He stood in his soaking wet pants and shivered at the draft coming through his hole, he fumbled around with the wires till he reconnected the power.  
  
"Hill? Do you copy?" Steve called up at the monitor.  
  
The feed blinked back on to show the eye patch man sitting there again.  
  
"Oh, hello, captain." The man said  
  
"Hello, sir. Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Fury, I'm the man behind the code, so I'm technically Doctor Fury." The man replied  
  
"How do you do, sir?" Steve raised his chin defiantly   
  
"I'd be better if you didn't deviate and if the power didn't go out" fury rolled his eye and Steve tried not to laugh.  
  
"Ready to go back in, sir?" Hill appeared behind fury  
  
"What exactly is my goal? I need to save the people on that train"  
  
"No, you do not. They're all already dead." Fury shook his head, "that train exploded this morning. Through extensive and complicated science and quantum mechanics, we're able to link your brain to Chris Evans's. But only for eight minutes. We need you to use those eight minutes wisely and save the city of Chicago, captain. Please, work with us."  
  
Steve nodded after a moment’s hesitation  
  
"Charge the drivers" hill snapped her fingers  
  
"Please?" An exasperated voice said off screen  
  
Steve couldn't help but smile as he was plunged back through the source code.  
  
\-------  
  
"I took your advice, Chris." Tony smiled his gorgeous smile at Steve  
  
"I give great advice. Next, we should run into the mountains and find ourselves in deer and pine cones" Steve smiled  
  
Tony tilted his head back and laughed, "can you imagine me in the mountains?"  
  
Steve chuckled, "no, I don't suppose I can."  
  
Tony smiled warmly at Steve, "but like I was saying, I broke things off with pepper."  
  
Steve nodded thoughtfully, "wasn't right for you anyway. Got your eye on anyone?"  
  
Tony shrugged, "not yet."  
  
"Can I use your phone?" Steve pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket, "mine is very broken"  
  
Tony laughed, "I told you I can fix it"  
  
Steve handed his broken phone to Tony in exchange for his phone.  
  
"Does this connect to the internet?" Steve blinked his big blue eyes at Tony  
  
"No, it's connected to the office by a piece of string" Tony smiled warmly, "of course it does, Chris. What would I ever do without the internet?"  
  
Steve smiled and pulled up Google on Tony's phone while Tony attempted to repair Steve's phone.  
  
He sighed and typed in "Captain Steve Rogers" in the search bar.  
  
Steve's smile fell and he felt himself begin to grow cold as he read statements from his unit about how Steve's sacrifice saved them all.  
  
"Chris, what's wrong??" Tony was on his knees in front of Steve, his warm and callused hands on either side of Steve's face.  
  
Steve inhaled sharply and shook his head, "just found out one of my old army buddies is dead...." Steve shook his head again.  
  
Tony's breath hitched, "oh god Chris, I'm so sorry"  
  
Steve handed Tony his phone back, "will you look up Sgt. Bucky Barnes and Natasha Romanov, please?"  
  
Tony nodded and Steve rose and headed to the bathroom again.  
  
Once in the bathroom, Steve washed his face, vomited, and then washed his mouth out. He headed back out and sat beside Tony rather than across from him.  
  
"Barnes is still a soldier, Romanov is dancing the part of the Swan Queen in Swan Lake right now" Tony reported.  
  
Steve nodded, "good" he sighed  
  
Tony gently rubbed Steve's shoulders, "I'm sorry, Chris"  
  
Steve looked at his watch and groaned, "No Tony, I'm sorry"  
  
\-----------  
  
"Captain, do not divert! The more time you waste in there, the more likely it is that he'll stri-"  
  
"Am I dead?" Steve snapped  
  
"That is not relevant to the mission" hill snapped back  
  
"So yes?" Steve groaned  
  
"You're....it's complicated. We have you on life support." Hill sighed  
  
"Take me off" Steve growled  
  
"Finish the mission!" Fury yelled from off screen  
  
Steve shook his head  
  
"That's an order, captain." Fury stomped off  
  
"Hill, talk to me. Soldier to soldier."  
  
Hill sighed, "Fine, what?"  
  
"Let me hear Bucky and Natasha." Steve begged quietly  
  
Hill nodded off screen and a clip from an interview began playing on the small screen.  
  
Bucky and Natasha were sitting across from the host, dressed to the nines and smiling at the crowd.  
  
"So tell us about Steve Rogers" the host said with a sad smile  
  
"Captain Steve Rogers, we called him Captain America in the unit, he was willing to do anything for his country. And his team, too. What Steve did saved the entire unit. It was stupid and he should have let me go in, but he insisted." Bucky nodded with a sad smile, "he was a stupid son of a bitch, but he saved a lot of lives"  
  
The host nodded to Natasha, "Steve was our best friend. I met him in college, he wanted to be in the army, and I wanted to dance the Nutcracker. We had almost nothing in common, and Steve just became my best friend. I hate that people speculate that there was something going on between him and I. Steve was gay, very very gay" Natasha chuckled slightly, "he was a strong voice for the LGBT community and there are many people who miss him"  
  
The host nodded, "did he have anyone special in his life?"  
  
Bucky shook his head, "no, he had offers, but Steve wanted it to feel just right, and he never found that. But I hope he finds someone in the next life"  
  
The clip shut out.  
  
"You are a soldier." Hill said quietly  
  
Steve nodded, "put me back in."  
  
\----------  
  
"Chrisssss, earth to Chris, do you read me?" Tony shook Steve's knee and smiled at him  
  
"Tony." Steve breathed, "I'm sleepy, tony"  
  
Tony chuckled, "I was just going to say that I took your advice and broke things off with pepper."  
  
Steve smiled at Tony, "do you know me well enough that if I did something out of character, would you still follow me?"  
  
Tony cocked an eyebrow, "I don't think so"  
  
Steve quickly closed the gap between them and kissed Tony desperately  
  
Tony grunted in shock but relaxed into Steve's hold and returned the kiss.  
  
The two broke and Tony nodded, "yep okay let's go"  
  
Steve nodded, "let me go use the bathroom real quick"  
  
Once locked in the bathroom, Steve climbed up and sighed at the sight of the bomb.  
  
"Please don't blow up in my face" Steve muttered as he unplugged the phone from the bomb.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Steve sighed in relief and headed back out on the train.  
  
He hit redial on the phone and held his breath. Nobody's phone rang, so maybe it was on silent.  
  
The train pulled into the station and a few people got up and began moving, one kid faster than the others.  
  
Steve narrowed his eyes and followed the kid at a distance  
  
the gangly college kid pushed past him, "sir! You dropped this!"  
  
The dark headed man spun around, "oh thank goodness." The man had a thick Eastern European accent, and his bone structure suggested the same thing. "Thank you, young man"  
  
The kid nodded and got back on the train.  
  
Steve watched as the kid walked down to the first car, tossed his wallet back into the train, and headed to the parking lot.  
  
Steve ran to the end, snatched up the wallet, and stared at the ID  
  
'"Loki Frost, Norwegian," Steve muttered as he skimmed over the ID.  
  
Steve squeezed between the closing doors and took off for the parking lot.  
  
Steve caught up to the man and slammed him against the white van he was about to get in, "why? Why are you doing this?" Steve snapped  
  
The man cursed in a language Steve didn't recognize, and turned to face Steve, "the human race craves subjugation." A cold smile crept across Loki's face, "when their cities lie in rubble, a new ruler will rise and they will kneel to him, and he will rebuild them in his image."  
  
Steve raised a single eyebrow, "okay" he punched Loki in the jaw, "I have your detonator," Steve dropped the phone on the ground in front of Loki.  
  
Loki laughed evilly, "fool!" He snapped, "Look!"  
  
He opened the sliding door of the van and Steve gasped in horror.  
  
  
"You don't deter me. All you've done is made message bigger." Loki pulled a small pistol from his coat pocket, "sorry."  
  
He shot Steve twice in the chest  
  
"No!" Tony shouted and tackled Loki, after a moments scuffle, Loki shot Tony twice as well.  
  
Steve grunted as Loki stepped harshly on his chest, "you should have stayed on the train"  
  
Loki got in his van and drove away.  
  
Steve reached his arm out to Tony, "Tony. Stay with me."  
  
Tony groaned in pain and blinked wildly at Steve, "I'm sorry" he coughed  
  
Tony's eyes went blank.  
  
Steve shouted in anger as he heard the train blow up down the tracks.  
  
\-----------  
  
"Loki Frost, he's a Norwegian guy with a god complex. White rental van with radioactive explosive devices in the back, plate number 7Alpha86TangoFoxtrot8"  
  
"God captain, that's amazing." Hill breathed as the entire room behind her exploded in to action.  
  
"Please let me go back on the train. One last time. At the end of my eight minutes, turn off my life support." Steve said evenly, "that's an order"  
  
Hill stammered, "I- I can't do that."  
  
"You're a soldier, can't isn't in your vocabulary" Steve sighed, "Are you married, Hill?"  
  
She sighed, told Bruce to take a break, and turned back to Steve, "no. Not anymore, at least."  
  
Steve nodded, "Bruce likes you. He's going to ask you to drinks."  
  
Hill rolled her eyes, "yeah right. Bruce is a genius, source code wouldn't work without him. I'm just corps of engineers."  
  
Steve chuckled, "nonsense, he's going to ask you out. And you better go with him."  
  
Hill chuckled, "sir, yes sir"  
  
"Please send me back in" Steve begged  
  
"...give me a minute." Hill jumped up and disappeared off screen.  
  
Fury was the one to return, "Rogers, no. It's a totally lost cause, they're already dead."  
  
Steve groaned, "at least let me try!"  
  
The vein in Fury's forehead began throbbing, "no!"  
  
Steve glared at fury, "you're an unreasonable man, and you would make a poor soldier."  
  
Steve turned his back and sat on the floor of his capsule.  
  
Fury left and hill returned.  
  
"They stopped the bomber." Hill said quietly  
  
"Send me back in, hill. I have a hypothesis that needs proving" Steve said while staring at his hands.  
  
Hill sighed, rolled off screen, and did something on Bruce's console  
  
"You have eight minutes. At the end of the right minutes, I am terminating your life support. Is that clear?" Hill raised her chin  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Charging the drivers"  
  
"Thank you, hill!"  
  
\-----------  
  
"You alright, Chris?" Tony smiled  
  
"I'm perfect, you're incredible. I'm so glad you broke things off with pepper. I need to go save the world, but when I get back, I'm going to kiss you senseless." Steve smiled, stood, and headed to the bathroom  
  
Tony's eyebrows were raised in shock, "yep, definitely a keeper." Tony said with a smile.  
  
Once in the bathroom, Steve unhooked the first cell phone, then combed it over carefully, removing two other back up cell devices.  
  
As the train pulled to a stop in the station, Steve took off to the first car where Loki would throw his wallet.  
Steve slipped past the conductor, grabbing the handcuffs off the man in the process.  
  
Once at the front car, he waited. Sure enough, Loki appeared, ready to toss his wallet on the train.  
  
Steve handcuffed one of his wrists while Loki was shocked, then looped him around a pole and cuffed the other hand as well.  
  
"Loki Frost" Steve chuckled, "what a name"  
  
"I have a step brother named Thor Odinson, so mine isn't so bad" Loki smiled nervously, "there's been some sort of mistake."  
  
Steve tossed the three phones on the ground, kicked them out of Loki's reach, and crouched in front of him, "no, there hasn't been"  
  
Steve pulled Loki's cell phone out of his coat pocket, as well as the gun, tossed the gun down the steps with the phones and dialed 911 on Loki's phone.  
  
"Hello, 911. My name is Loki Frost, I'm a deranged psychopath and I've got a van full of explosives sitting in the parking lot at the Greenwich train station outside of Chicago." Steve smiled at Loki, "it's a white rental van, plate number is 7A86TF8, careful, it's packed with explosives. You can find me handcuffed to the pole in the front cart of the 8:00 train into Chicago, please come take me to a maximum security prison, because I am a sick fuck" Steve hung up the phone, threw it out of Loki's reach, and headed back on to the train  
  
"How do you know all this?" Loki shouted after him  
  
Steve smirked and kept walking  
  
  
"Tony, let me use your phone"  
  
Tony handed Steve his phone and waited patiently as Steve headed up to the second level of the cart and typed out an email, then dialed a number.  
  
The line rang once- twice- thre-  
  
"Hello?" The man’s voice filtered through the phone  
  
"Is this Bucky Barnes?" Steve asked breathlessly  
  
"Yes, who is this?" Bucky answered  
  
"My name is Chris Evans, I served very briefly with Steve Rogers, and I just...I needed to call you and tell you that what you and he did saved a lot of people's lives, including mine" Steve smiled slightly  
  
"Well, thank you, sir. He uh...he was a great man"  
  
"Do you believe in reincarnation, Sargent Barnes?"  
  
"Rogers was always into that Buddhism stuff. I don't know, I think Steve would be reincarnated. Maybe as a cat or something, he always liked those" Bucky chuckled  
  
Steve smiled, "I'm sorry it took me so long to make this call, sir"  
  
"I understand, it's not an easy call to make." Bucky said gently  
  
"I miss him, sir, he was....we were very close"  
  
"We were, too. I miss him every day." Bucky sighed, "listen kid, you should come to these meetings we have. Me and Tasha do these things where people who knew Steve come, and we share our favorite memories of him and it's nice."  
  
Steve nodded, "I'd love to."  
  
Bucky and Steve exchanged information and hung up.  
  
Steve headed back downstairs, "Clint, buddy. You were a circus attraction once, right?"  
  
Clint laughed, "Yeah."  
  
Steve pulled his wallet out, "make the people on this train laugh, and I'll give you," Steve counted the money, "$126"  
  
Clint took the money, pocketed it, and started his act with no hesitation.  
  
Steve crouched in front of Tony  
  
"What's gotten into you?" Tony laughed  
  
"It's the new me" Steve smiled  
  
"I like it"  
  
"I like you" Steve leaned forward and kissed Tony gently  
  
Steve glanced at his watch, "Tony, if you had less than a minute left to live, what would you do?"  
  
"I'd....I'd take you into the bathroom and I'd let you bend me over the sink and screw me into oblivion" Tony smirked playfully  
  
Steve felt a blush creep across his face, "we'll get the time" Steve gently kissed Tony again. And it felt like time had totally stopped  
  
\-------  
  
Once hill charged the drivers, she leaned back and sighed. She took her dark hair down and shook it out.  
  
"Hey, Maria. A couple of us are going out for celebratory drinks. You uh...you want to go?" Bruce shuffled his feet awkwardly  
  
"I'd love to." Maria smiled at him, "let me go take care of something right quick"  
  
Maria stood, headed down into the room where Steve's body laid, and locked the room.  
  
She set up by the life support equipment, and ignored as fury and all his lackeys beat on the door and tried to get in.  
  
"Hill! Stop! Source code likely won't work on anyone else! We planned to wipe his memory!" Fury shouted  
  
"We promised him this, sir!" Hill responded  
  
"Do you know how difficult it is to find a candidate for source code?"  
  
Hill nodded, "but he deserves this, sir"  
  
"Hill! No!"  
  
Maria pressed the button, terminating Steve's life support.  
  
There was nothing but a steady tone and lots of screaming after that.  
  
Then time stood still.  
  
\-----------  
  
Tony's lips were warm and his facial hair rubbed against Steve's.  
  
Steve wrapped one hand around Tony's waist, the other danced lightly in the soft hairs at the back of Tony's neck.  
  
Tony pulled back and smiled sweetly at Steve, "we should uh- we should ditch work. Definitely. Pepper doesn't need us, she could run the entire school by herself. Besides, teacher work day." Tony grinned cheekily  
  
"Yeah. Yeah alright." Steve smiled at Tony, "everything is gonna be great"  
  
\-----------

 

Hill entered the office and sat at her desk beside Bruce’s, she exchanged shy good mornings with him and then logged into her email. 

 

She had a few new messages, one of which was from a Chris Evans. 

 

“ _Captain Hill, you are an incredible woman who deserves happiness. Bruce likes you, but is too shy to act on it.  Make the first move.  At 7:47 this morning, the 8:00 train into Chicago had a bomb planted on it.  The act was deterred, but it was a close call.  The suspect, Loki Frost, had a van full of explosives in the parking lot.  If I am correct, Source code not only works for its purposes, it works better than we expected.  You have not only succeeded in time travel, but you’ve created an entirely new world.  There is a Captain Steve Rogers in your facility, awaiting his time to test source code.  When the time comes, help him, and be patient.  Again, Hill, thank you so much for your great insight.  Sincerely, Chris Evans”_

Hill knit her eyebrows together, it was only 7:50 now.  Hill ran into Fury’s office where Fury was watching the people be herded off the train and other people talk about Loki Frost. 

“Would have been a nice mission for Source Code” Fury grumbled

Hill shook her head slightly, “It’s time will come, sir”

Fury nodded, “Can I help you, Hill?”

Hill smiled, “No, sir, I was just seeing if you needed anything”

Fury waved his hand, “No, no. I’m good”

Maria left his office and went into the room where Rogers’s body was. 

 

Maria pulled up the email on her phone again, “ _you’ve created an entirely new world.”_ The email read, “ _Help him, and be patient”_

\---

“Tony….do you believe in fate?” Steve gently squeezed Tony’s hand

Tony shrugged, “You’ve always been into that Buddhism reincarnation fate and destiny stuff. Why you ask?”

Steve smiled, “Cause I must have fantastic karma to have ended up with you”

Tony rolled his eyes slightly, “Shut up, you make me want to barf. You’re so cute”

Steve chuckled, “In my next life, I hope I get to be your sheets so I can wrap around you and keep you warm all the time”

Tony laughed out loud, “Shit, Chris, you’re a trip.”

 

 

Steve went on with his life as Chris Evans. 

He and Tony moved to New York City when Tony was offered a fantastic position in a R&D department there. 

Steve attended the meetings Bucky had told him about, and it was nice to see his old friends and get to hear them talk so nicely about him.  Tony attended with him once and cried at a story Steve told. 

 

Steve wrapped Tony tightly in his arm that night, “Why did you cry tonight?”

Tony tucked his head under Steve’s chin, “I just thought about what it would be like if you were Steve and I had lost you and I was at those meetings with those people talking about you, but you were dead”

 

Steve had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing, “I thought I was at home before, but now I’ve truly found a home. With you. Tony, I’m not going anywhere”

 

And that was a promise he intended to keep. 


End file.
